Orion Loves Breehn
Orion Loves Breehn '''is the 19th episode of the 2nd season of Clarence Continuation. Plot Summary Orion learns that she has a crush on Breehn, and tries to hide that fact from her friends. Character Appearances * Orion * Malessica * Clarence Wendle * Jeff Randell * Sumo Sumouski * Belson * Breehn * Percy * Kimby * Chelsea * Nathan * Dustin * Brady * Courtlin * Melanie Baker * Brenda Shoop * Jim Reese Transcript episode begins with Ms. Baker talking to the class '''Ms. Baker: Good morning class! Today I'm going to hand back your math tests that you took yesterday! Belson: groans Why did we even need to take that test anyway? Math is pointless! Sumo: Yeah I agree with Belson! Ms. Baker: nervously W-well, I...(chuckles nervously) Jeff: Because Belson and Sumo, math is- Breehn: Used in everyday situations. Jeff: Breehn! I was gonna say that! Ms. Baker: Now now Jeff, no need to get upset with Breehn. Jeff: But he-! Ms. Baker: No no no, it's fine okay? Trust me, Jeff. Okay! With that out of the way, here are your graded tests. If you have a D or an F on your paper, you must stay after school today and retake the test. Ms. Baker passes the tests back, we see Orion reading The Lord's Ring Orion: Ooh! Prince Handling finally got captured! Must read more! (turns the page) Clarence: whispering Psst! Orion! What did you get on the test? Orion: I don't know, Clarence. I haven't gotten mine back yet. Clarence: Oh, sorry! I got an F! For fantastic! Orion: Clarence, you do realize that an F means that you failed, right? Clarence: Hmmm..his shoulders nope! Orion: her eyes Whatever back to reading her book Baker walks over to Orion's row Ms. Baker: Alright, here you are Brady Brady his test Brady: Oh boy! A B! Something that I can actually be proud of! Belson: Yeah yeah yeah, you're just a nerd anyway! Baker hands Belson his test. It is blank Belson: Ha! I didn't even do it! bubblegum Baker walks over to Orion's desk Ms. Baker: Excellent job, Orion! test glances over her test. Her score is 96%, as seen at the top of the paper. She smiles and goes back to the book she was reading Ms. Baker: Well, that's all the tests graded! Most of you did amazing, and others...well, not so great! Clarence: (giggles) Belson: shrugs Eh, I don't even care! Jeff: I, of course, got an A, as always! to Orion Aren't you impressed by my wits, sweetheart? Orion: Jeff, I got an A as well... Jeff: nervously O-oh! S-sorry, sugar pie! (nervous giggle) Orion: serious Don't call me sugar pie, Jeff. Jeff: Okay! turns around (sighs happily) She's the most beautiful girl in the world... Breehn: hand Uh, excuse me, Ms. Baker? I didn't get my test back... Ms. Baker: Oh shoot! I almost forgot about your test, Breehn! You did the best in the whole class! test to him Breehn: Wow! I got an 100%! gasps. Orion lifts her head from her book Ms. Baker: That's right Breehn! We need to celebrate this amazing accomplishment! No one in the history of this school has ever gotten an 100% on a math test! Jeff: Excuse me, Ms. Baker, but aren't you forgetting last weeks test results? Ms. Baker: Oh, Jeff! That was just for practice! Jeff: Oh. Well it's not like I'm jealous or anything! Breehn: Oh Jeff, you don't have to be jealous! I think you're just as intelligent as I am! Jeff: Really? Breehn: Of course. Don't ever doubt yourself. Jeff: Wow...thanks Breehn. bell rings Ms. Baker: Okay class! That's the lunch bell! I'll see all of you after lunch and we'll learn about insects! lunch, Orion is seen eating by herself. Malessica walks over to her and sits down